


Short Stories and Oneshots

by DespicableMe1



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Horror, Other, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespicableMe1/pseuds/DespicableMe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of short works surrounding the creepypasta and FNAF fandoms. Some are oneshots. Others are not. Viewer discretion is advised. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FreddyxHandicap!Child!Reader

Have you ever had certain days where you just really wanted a change of pace? You know, nothing major or anything like witnessing a murder or getting fired from your job, but something at least noticeable. I know what you're thinking. You're an animatronic, Freddy, a robot. You can't think or feel. Why on earth would you want a change of pace or even know that you do? After all, you're programmed for your work. And yes, I know this. And don't get me wrong, I absolutely love my job. I love performing for the children and being able to put smiles on their young faces. But... sometimes it just gets to be a bit much. After months of having pizza shoved into your exoskeleton and being tugged on by hundreds of greasy fingers, I'm sure you'd want a break too.  
I never would have believed my change of pace would come from where it did. And really, I bet most wouldn't even classify what happened as anything noteworthy. But to me, what happened was one of the most significant things to happen to me in all the years I'd been operating.  
I was up on stage per usual and going through my typical performance with Bonnie and Chica. It was shortly after the bite of '87, as many humans chose to dub the horrid event, so poor Foxy was stuck behind the curtains of Pirate's Cove. After that, Bonnie, Chica, and I had to take over his shift. Customers were also more scarce, not that I could blame them. Sure, the event was a malfunction. Foxy didn't mean to hurt the kid, but regardless, a lot of people were scared away.  
Strangely enough, the day was particularly hectic. It was the first birthday party since the incident and the children present were extremely rowdy, ignoring the hands off policy and climbing all over us. Usually, this wouldn't bother me too much, but I was low on energy and was barely functioning enough to perform. The energy from the children was terribly draining for me.  
The boss eventually called for a break and allowed me and the others to relax backstage and recharge. I sagged against the wall and closed my eyes, sighing heavily. Chica glanced over at me, concern present in her expression.  
“Freddy, are you all right? You don't seem to be all here today.”  
I forced a small smile and looked over at my chicken friend. “I'm fine, Chica. I'm just kind of tired, is all. I could really go for a day off or something.”  
Chica nodded slowly. “Me too. Things just aren't the same after... after what happened.”  
As she finished speaking, a whistle sounded to signal we needed to return to stage. I groaned but shoved myself to my feet and lumbered back out. I began performing, eying the clock on the back wall and pleading with time to speed up so I could rest. As I was performing, though, I noticed the front doors open and two people enter the building. One was a woman who appeared to be in her early forties but looked much older due to the dark bags and overall tired aura her body gave off. The other was a young girl who appeared to be around ten. But she wasn't like the other children in the room. She was pale and sickly looking, her frail body slumped into a wheelchair and an oxygen tank being pulled along behind her. But sickly as she appeared, her eyes completely lit up as she was wheeled into the room.  
The older woman wheeled the girl in front of the stage a safe distance away from the party going on. I was intrigued by this child and began to long for time to move faster for a different reason. I wanted to meet this child.  
After what seemed like hours, we finished performing and were able to leave stage and interact with the children. I lumbered over to the young girl, receiving a delighted smile from her gaunt face. I knelt down to her level and smiled warmly. “And what is your name, my dear?”  
“M-my name is (y/n),” the child rasped, fighting off a cough.  
My smile widened. “A lovely name. Are you enjoying your time here?” I asked.  
She nodded slowly. “I love it here! I'm so happy Mommy let me come. She said I need to rest but I was afraid I would go to Heaven before I could come here. And I wanted so much to come see you, Freddy! You're my hero!”  
As she finished speaking, she fell into a long coughing fit. I grew concerned and watched helplessly as the woman (who I assumed was her mother) tried to calm her and gave her an oxygen mask to help her breathe. “I think maybe it's time for us to go back home. You need to rest, (y/n),” her mother spoke softly.  
(Y/n) shook her head defiantly. “I don't want to go home yet!” Tears began to well up in her eyes.  
My brow creased with concern. I looked to the mother and asked, “What's wrong with her? How is it she's so sick?”  
(Y/n)'s mother sighed tiredly and responded, “She has cancer. I-it's terminal. Doctors say she probably doesn't have more than a year.”  
I frowned sadly and took little (y/n)'s hand into my large paws. “(Y/n), I want to do something special for you. Pick something you want to do today, anything you want, and I'll see that it's done.”  
(Y/n) smiled weakly up at me. “I already got what I wanted, Freddy. I wanted to see you. I'm happy now.” She began coughing again, a small amount of blood coming from her lips.  
“All right, it's time to head home, (y/n). You need to rest,” her mother spoke.  
“B-but - !” (y/n) tried to protest.  
“No, buts! You're not well, sweetie,” her mother interjected.  
(Y/n) looked like she was going to protest again but decided against it, frowning bitterly as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Her mother began to wheel her toward the exit, but she suddenly choked out a weak, “Wait! Can I hug Freddy?”  
“Well,...” her mother hesitated.  
(Y/n) formed the best puppy dog eyes she could. “Please???”  
“I assure you, ma'am, it's quite all right,” I stepped in. I wanted this poor girl to make the best of her last wish, after all.  
Her mother released a resigned sigh. “Very well. But quickly.”  
I hurried over to (y/n) and gently brought her small frame into my arms. She barely had enough energy to lift her arms around my neck. “Thank you, Freddy,” she whispered softly into my ear. “I love you.”


	2. Robots Shouldn't Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story is written from Foxy's point of view and makes use of "Haunted" by Set It Off.

The following story is written from Foxy's P.O.V.

""Come on in, boy," said the skeletons sitting by her closet door  
Dirty secrets, empty memories, and broken hearts across the floor  
I was knocked out, heels over head  
So you dragged me by my feet to a ghost town, where you buried me  
No wonder no one heard my screams  
Love's so alive, but it died in its sleep  
And now that it's dead, I live in your head and I will haunt your f***ing dreams"

I thought she was perfect the moment I laid eyes on her. Strange, I know. What right do I, a broken animatronic, have to love a human? But I did love her. I fell hard, wanting so much to know this wondrous creature that has graced me with her presence. I don't know if I really have a heart or not, but something within my chest began to ache, ache for her love.  
I was hesitant to introduce myself to this new waitress with her luscious locks and her eyes that sparkled like the stars in the night sky. Even the dingy uniform couldn't fade her beauty. But me, I was a rusty, homicidal robot, my endoskeleton showing in multiple places and my fur matted and stained with blood and age. I didn't want her to fear me, but what rational human wouldn't fear a monster like me? But I had to take the chance. I had to speak with her.  
I waited till near closing late one Tuesday night. Most workers had already left for today and only a handful, my sweet included, were left in the building. I crept as quietly as I could from my cove toward where she stood alone by the kitchen. I moved swiftly and swept her off her feet before she could tell what was happening. I had to clamp my paw over her mouth to keep her screams silent. Her eyes were wide with fear, tears forming and leaking down her soft cheeks. I hated to see her so distressed, but I couldn't have anyone knowing what I was doing, especially not Freddy. He'd kill her without a moment of thought. As long as no one knew and I got her out by midnight, everything would be just fine.

"No one will love you like I did, will treat you like I did  
So go on, wear that scarlet letter  
No one will love you like I did, will touch you like I did  
So good luck finding something better"

I sprinted back to Pirate's Cove, my love held tight in my arms. She squirmed and whimpered fearfully, but I held her close, hoping she'd interpret my tight grip as caring and protective. Once we were behind the curtains, I gently set her down. I motioned for her to stay silent and slowly removed my paw from her mouth.  
She was shaking horribly and her eyes had turned red from crying. She choked out a soft whimper, trying to stay silent like I told her. I tried to smile at her to calm her down, but it only made things worse. She squeaked and stumbled backwards, eyeing my sharp teeth fearfully.

"Run away, boy, if you couldn't tell, baby's got a thirst for blood  
A subtle system, wicked melodies, craving bullets from her gun  
So entranced they, follow every word, little spirals in their eyes  
Catch a lover, turn an enemy just to watch them burn alive"

I quickly stopped my attempts at smiling. I whined softly and my ears laid flat against my head. I wanted so much to really speak with her, to calm her and express my love, but my prerecorded voice box wouldn't allow me to do so. Instead, I wrapped my arms around her in a gentle hug. She cried out and began sobbing loudly, squirming in attempts to free herself from my grip. I held her tighter and nuzzled her cheek with my muzzle, my voice box releasing some static. She stopped squirming but continued to sob into my chest, large tears further staining my already worn fur. Why can't she understand I'm not going to hurt her? I love her so much. I just want her to love me back.

"No one will love you like I did, will treat you like I did  
So go on, wear that scarlet letter  
No one will love you like I did, will touch you like I did  
So good luck finding something better"

I slowly released her, stepping back to give her some space. I suppose I should have realized what a foolish decision that was. As soon as she was free, she bolted for the curtains of pirates cove, screaming bloody murder. I growled in frustration. I was growing tired of her fear. I won't hurt her! Why is that so hard to see?!  
I leapt from my stage to chase after her only to find her held tight in Freddy's grip. I didn't realize how late it had gotten. My gears whirred angrily, a snarl erupting from my voice box. I stalked over to tear her from Freddy's grasp, but Bonnie intercepted me and held me back. I tried to get away, but Chica came and helped hold me down. I whined nervously. I didn't want my love to die, especially not at Freddy's hands. He always gets what he wants. The restaurant is named after him for crying out loud! Why can't he let me have this one treasure? He knows I've been lonely in the cove. I miss being around the children. I only want this one human for myself. What's wrong with that?  
I lunge free of Bonnie's and Chica's grips and begin to sprint toward Freddy and my sweet. But she screams fearfully and turns her head away from me, burying her face into Freddy's fur. I stop dead in my tracks. Why would she do that? I'm trying to rescue her! Doesn't she realize I'm trying to protect her, to love her? Surely she doesn't love Freddy over me,... does she?  
Freddy smirks at me and holds my love closer to him. At first, I'm too sad to care. But after a moment, my sadness turns to rage. I snarl and lunge at them, tearing my dear from Freddy's grasp. I throw her over my shoulder, ignoring her screams and pleas, and sprint down the hallway toward the storage room where the spare suits are kept.

"No one will love you like I did, will treat you like I did  
So go on, wear that scarlet letter  
No one will love you like I did, will touch you like I did  
So good luck finding something better

No one will love you like I did, will treat you like I did  
So go on, wear that scarlet letter  
No one will love you like I did, will you f**k you like I did  
So good luck finding something better"

I burst into the storage room and toss her onto the table. She whimpers in pain and fear, hugging her knees to her chest. I grab a spare Freddy suit and rip the head off it. If she loves Freddy so much more than she loves me, she can have him! I grab her roughly by the throat and lift her above the suit, a low growl rumbling from my voice box and a cold glare in my robotic eyes.  
With a single forceful shove, I crush her body within the suit. I place the head back on the suit and step back, admiring my work. That feeling of love I noticed before has disappeared. If anything, I feel more cold and empty than ever before  
I walk back to the cove, an empty feeling in my metal chest. My eye lights shined brightly in the darkness, illuminating the others still standing where I'd left them. Freddy shoots me a nasty glare, but I ignore him. He can kill the night guard. I don't care.  
I hop back onto my stage and curl up on the floor, a cloud of dust flying into the air. My voice box rattles, expressing a heavy sigh. I close my eyes, curling my tail around my body. Now I remember why robots shouldn't love.


	3. Coming Home

Toby Johnson tiredly weaved his way through the mass of paramedics, police officers, and faculty into Happy Acres Mental Institution. The doctor had received a rather hysterical call from Nurse Mandy at two in the morning, telling him to come immediately, that it was urgent. Of course she would hang up before explaining why. So after a great deal of grumbling and cursing, Dr. Johnson got ready and headed to the institution. He made his way through more people to the second floor. Through the horde of doctors and nurses, Dr. Johnson was able to spot Nurse Mandy. He gave a few waves with his hand and she soon noticed him.  
Mandy slowly stumbled her way over to Dr. Johnson. He could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes though it was fairly obvious that she had been crying some already. When she had managed to reach him, he gently took her arm and led her to a quieter and relatively empty corridor. When they were alone, Mandy tackled Dr. Johnson with a backbreaking hug, sobbing into his chest. He awkwardly hugged her back and rubbed small circles on her back till she calmed down some, her sobs turning into quiet sniffles. Once she had quieted down, he gently pushed her away some, firmly but comfortingly gripping her shoulders.  
"Mandy, I realize that you're upset, but I need you to tell me what's going on. You called me and said I needed to get here immediately, but you didn't say why. From the looks of things, obviously one of the patients died, but who?"  
The poor woman began crying once more, tears streaking down her already red and puffy face. Through sobs and hiccups she stuttered, "I-it was A-Alice Newman, doctor."  
Johnson's eyes widened in shock. "The Newman girl? But... she seemed to be improving so much."  
Mandy sniffed. "Apparently not as much as we thought. I-I found her in her room. She had hung herself with the bed sheets."  
Johnson nodded slowly, "Does anyone know why?"  
Mandy shook her head. "We're all baffled. To think that such a sweet girl would do this to herself... it's horrible. Though, I did notice a journal on her bed. It looked like the one we always saw her writing in. It might have some answer."  
Johnson squeezed Mandy's shoulders and forced an encouraging smile. "Whatever the reason was, we'll figure it out."  
Johnson stepped back into the busy hallway and forced himself through the crowd and into the room of the now deceased Alice. He couldn't help the chill that ran down his spine upon seeing the body bag, already zipped up and hiding the young girl's face. The makeshift noose still hung from the rafters. The doctor peeled his eyes away from the scene and shambled over to the bed, retrieving the small, leather-bound book. As soon as the journal was secure in his grip, he rushed from the room and down the hall back to where Mandy still stood and dragged her to his office. He sat down at his oak wood desk and motioned for Mandy to join him. "If there are any clues as to why Alice Newman killed herself, the answers should be in here."

-April 5, 2014-  
I've never had a journal before. I guess I'll start by saying my name. I'm Alice Newman. I live in Happy Acres. The sigh outside says that it's a mental institution. I'm not sure what that means. I asked Mommy about it but she said that it's a place where special children go. I don't know why, but she started crying and said she had to leave. I asked Nurse Mandy why Mommy was crying, and she said that Mommy was proud of me for being special. I don't think I really believe her. I don't get to see Mommy very much. She only comes in the afternoons on certain days. I miss her. I wish I could go home.

-April 13, 2014-  
I had a scary dream last night. I've had them every night for a long time, but this one was scarier than usual. They're all pretty similar. There's always this really pretty lady there. But she's always hurt. Sometimes she'll have deep cuts along her wrists and neck. Other times she'll be hanging by a noose or have a broken neck like she had fallen. But last night was the first time she spoke to me. She said that it was my fault. I don't know what she meant by that. But after she said it, blood started poring from her eyes and she screamed. It didn't sound human. Then, she lunged at me. I woke up before anything else happened. Though I'm scared, I wonder what she meant.

-May 1, 2014-  
I've had the same dream for days now. Every night the woman says the same thing. She always says it's my fault. She doesn't even scare me anymore. I just want to know what she's talking about. What did I do wrong? I mentioned the lady to Nurse Mandy. She told me it was a dream and she'll talk to Dr. Johnson about giving me some medicine to help me sleep better. I don't want to sleep better. I want to know what the lady means when she says it's my fault. Nurse Mandy looked worried.

-May 1, 2014-  
I decided to ask Mommy about the lady in my dreams. She looked scared at first, but then she started crying. she hugged me and kept saying it's not my fault. I don't understand. What is or isn't my fault? I'm getting frustrated. I want to know what they're talking about. Why do I keep seeing this lady in my dreams and why does everyone but me know what she's talking about?

-June 1, 2014-  
Dr. Johnson asked me to come to his office today. I didn't think much of it at first since I talk to him most days. But Mommy and Nurse Mandy were there. Mommy was crying again. She's been crying a lot here lately. When I walked in, she came and hugged me tightly. We all sat down together, and Mommy told me that she wasn't my real Mommy, that she was really my aunt and my real Mommy died when I was a baby. She said my real Mommy died of cancer. Dr. Johnson explained that was a very bad disease. I didn't believe her. She's my real Mommy. I told her this and she cried harder. She kept apologizing to me. She should apologize. Why would she lie about that? I got angry and started crying and screaming. Nurse Mandy had to give me a shot to put me to sleep and take me to my room. I'm not allowed to leave for a few days.

-June 17, 2014-  
I haven't seen Mommy in a long time. Dr. Johnson and Nurse Mandy keep saying that she's not my real Mommy, but I don't believe them. I get angry and argue a lot. They keep locking me in my room. My dreams have changed too since they told me this lie. The lady now says, "It's your fault. You killed them." I haven't killed anyone. Why are my dreams lying to me too?

-June 30, 2014-  
My dreams have gotten worse. The lady no longer says that it's my fault. She just screams and shouts over and over that I killed them. I ask Nurse Mandy about this. I'm getting scared. When I tell her, she looks really worried. She tells me that she'll talk to Dr. Johnson. I'm put on more sleeping medicine. But I'm afraid to sleep.

-July 4, 2014-  
Dr. Johnson called me to his office today. He asked me about my dreams. He wrote down a lot of notes and his face was crinkled slightly in what looked like distaste. When I finished telling him everything, he sat there for a while and looked over all his notes. The room was silent for a long time. Finally, he spoke up and asked me what I could remember from my childhood. It seemed like a silly question, but the more I thought about it, the more I came to realize that I couldn't remember anything before Happy Acres. I know I wasn't born here, but I can't think of anything that happened to me before. I told Dr. Johnson this. He simply nodded and sent me back to my room. What is he hiding from me?

-July 5, 2014-  
Dr. Johnson called me back to his office. He told me they were just bad dreams because my subconscious is recalling my real mother. LIES. There's more to it than that. I know there is.

-July 6, 2014-  
Dr. Johnson still won't tell me the truth. He admits there's more to my dreams than what he's telling, but he says my mind isn't stable enough to handle it. Nurse Mandy knows the truth too, but she won't tell me either. LIARS, ALL OF THEM.

-October 31, 2014-  
I haven't told Dr. Johnson about my dreams anymore. I haven't asked any questions. All I can think of is the woman in my dreams. My... my mother. But she's not in my dreams anymore. She's everywhere I go. Everywhere I look, I can see her. And I understand now. I understand what she tells me. I can remember everything... but I wish I didn't. It is my fault. I killed them. My father and my little brother. They didn't do anything wrong, really. But the reflections off the kitchen knife were so pretty. I wanted to show them. But Daddy tried to take it away from me, so I stabbed him. The blood was so red and it gushed from his body faster than I thought it would. It was... beautiful. I couldn't stop myself. I wanted more so I stabbed little brother too. I'm... I'm so sorry. And Mommy knows that I remember. And now I know what she wants me to do. And I will do it. To be with her. To be with Daddy and Brother. And to escape this life I've wasted. I want to join them.

-November 12, 2014-  
I'm coming home, Mommy.


	4. The Spoon Killer: A Not So Creepy Creepypasta

I was sitting in my room, browsing the internet late one weekend. I noticed it was around three in the morning. Yawning, I closed my laptop, turned off the light, and curled up into my sheets. I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake me.  
A few minutes later, I heard a light trap on my window. I ignored it, assuming it was probably just a tree branch. Then, I heard it again. I opened my eyes and sat up. Shuffling to my feet I trudged over to the window and looked into the yard below. Not seeing anything suspicious I laughed at my foolishness and returned to bed.  
As soon as I was once again snuggled back into the sheets, I heard a loud sound come from downstairs. I jumped out of bed in shock, frozen and scared. I slowly tiptoed to the door and cracked it open, peering down the hallway. I eased my way to the stairs and crept down as quietly as possible. I peered into the kitchen and saw glass scattered on the floor, one of the windows shattered into pieces.  
My eyes grew wide and I quickly began to back out of the room. I turned to leave through the front door only to run straight into the chest of the intruder. The intruder was a male, slightly taller than I am. He was wearing a black hoodie with black pants and shoes. His skin was a deathly pale. His eyes were a psychotic blue, wide and ringed with black. And in his fist, he clutched a spoon.  
He raised the spoon high above his head and brought it down hard on the top of my head.  
"Ow!" I yelped, stumbling backwards and clutching my head.  
The intruder said nothing. He merely raised the spoon again and continued to strike me mercilessly. This pattern had continued for nine long years. He never goes far, and he always strikes with his spoon of evil. I can't hide. I can't kill him. I can't even kill myself. All I can do is wait till I die, die from the Spoon Killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I applaud anyone who understands this reference.


	5. Creepypasta: Blood For the Blood Gods

The blood gods are ancient beings who have existed relatively peacefully on earth. They existed before humans were created, back when the universe was an empty void. As long as there was war or people willing to perform periodic sacrifices, whether animals or humans, the blood gods were appeased. But humanity has fallen into a time of peace, of prosperity, and the blood gods have been long forgotten, for who could remember beings who bother not the human race?  
The blood gods have become restless in their hunger. They long to taste the ruby richness, their only delicacy. But there is no one to provide it. So for the first time in the history of humanity, the blood gods are called to war.  
It started in the United States, a small town in Alabama. The blood gods appeared in black, hooded cloaks in the middle of a field. They had no weapons. They needed none, for their long, black claws were like daggers and beneath their hoods were angry mouths, large with pointed teeth ready to devour their next meal. It would not be hard for them. They need merely to look a human in the eye with their red voids and the human will fall entranced, paralyzed and unable to move.  
The first one to die was an old farmer. But his blood was bitter with age and failed to satisfy the blood gods. So they continued on to the nearest town. The inhabitants were slaughtered, their bodies drained and left to rot in the streets. The state was quickly thrown into turmoil as the blood gods continued their feasting. The army was called upon to put a stop to these being, but their forces were useless. One cannot simply kill a god with heavy artillery.  
The towns rose up by the thousands in an attempt to fight back, to protect their families and friends. "Why do you kill us so spitefully?" they all ask.  
The blood gods answered, "Humans, you all are ignorant fools to forget us. You forgot the pact our kinds created years ago. We have existed in peace with your kind, but you have broken our treaty. As long as there is blood to spill, you must provide it to us. Otherwise, we will take what is rightfully ours. Blood for the blood gods, or death for your kind."  
In only a matter of weeks, the entire United States was slaughtered. The rest of the world was thrown into turmoil. War broke out among nations, blood being spilled in the fear wreaked by these hideous beings. When the first drops cascaded onto the dirt, the blood gods vanished leaving behind no traces of their existence other than the millions of corpses that littered the ground.

Blood for the blood gods, or death to us all.


	6. Shadow Man

She was running. Running. Running away as fast as she could. What was she running from? She didn't know. She wasn't going to stop and find out. She knew what would happen if her steps faltered.  
The threat loomed ever closer. She could hear its footsteps tapping against the pavement, closing in on her. She threw all of her energy into moving her legs. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth they flew. She couldn't stop running.  
She had to get home. Home was the only place she'd be safe. She could imagine the warmth of her bed, the satin sheets pulled up to her chin. She could imagine the ticking of the clock at her bedside and her small dog curled at her feet. Home beckoned to her. Why was this road so long? It had never been so long before. It seemed to stretch on forever with no end. She had to get home! She had to get away!  
Her pursuer loomed closer and closer. She could hear its heavy breathing and its footsteps pounding the ground. She was gasping for breath, hardly able to keep sprinting forward.  
She saw lights ahead, the silhouette of a building standing tall against the trees. Yes! She was almost home! She came closer and closer. She was on the final strip. Now she was in the driveway. She stretched out her arms, groping the air. She was practically at the door! She pawed madly at the house in front of her.  
Then the one thing she feared happened. She tripped. It was over her in a moment. Her screams were muffled by suffocating blackness.

\-----------------------------------------

She bolted upright in her bed. She gasped for oxygen, almost as if she really had been running. She glanced around the room frantically. The walls were pitch black from darkness aside from the single ray of moonlight that streamed through her window. That gave her enough light to see she was alone.  
She sighed in relief, sinking back under her covers. It was just a nightmare. She'd been having a lot of those lately, always the same one. She laughed at herself for her foolishness most of the time. Typically she blamed it on her late night horror movie flicks. But this one felt so real...  
She shook her head clear of those thoughts. She'd never get back to sleep at this rate. She didn't like to sleep. She liked the night, the mysteries the darkness held. She didn't like to sleep. She rarely remembered her dreams, and the few she did remember disturbed her. She really hated the ones she'd been having lately. There was always that thing chasing her. Even awake she didn't know what it was. She'd never actually seen it. Even so, she had to sleep. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to function the next morning. She was so tired.  
She turned on her side and allowed her eyes to drift shut. "No more nonsense," she said to herself. The room grew silent again except for the ticking of the clock and the slow beating of her heart.  
CREAK  
She heard the stairs at the end of the hallway creak. She froze in fear. There shouldn't be anyone awake this late. It was probably just the house settling. There's no one there, right?  
CREAK  
It's probably just my mom getting a drink or something. It's nothing to worry about.  
CREAK  
The sound was getting closet. It couldn't be her mom. Her parents slept on the other side of the house. What could that be?  
CREAK  
She stiffened in panic. Her breathing grew faster and her heart rate picked up. Her head was spinning in fear. It was right outside her door.  
Her door flew open. She squeaked in fright. Her body was paralyzed. She was just barely able to make out the silhouette of what looked like a human being. She wasn't able to actually see what it looked like or who it was. It crept to her bedside noiselessly. It loomed over her, seeming larger than life. It seemed to draw the shadows into its very being. It rolled her onto her back. She could do little more than whimper in terror. Its claws slid up her shirt and came to rest over her heart. She stared deep into its eyes. Its pupils were blood red and its irises black. What she saw in them filled her with terror. She'd never seen such evil, such hate, such malice.  
She screamed. She swore she saw it grin. Its claws dug deep into her chest, making her cry out in agony. It slowly, painfully pulled out her heart. It held her heart in its palm, almost admiring it. It leaned close once more, hissing, "Your soul is mine." She screamed with her final breath. It laughed at her pain, at her fear. The last image she saw was it eating her still beating heart.

\----------------------------------------

Her parents stirred in their sleep.  
"What was that screaming?" her father asked, concerned.  
"She's probably just having another night terror," yawned her mother. "Go back to sleep."  
"Night terror? How long has this been going on?"  
"About a month. Ever since she watched that possession movie, she's been having these nightmares. They're practically the same dream over and over. I checked on her the first few times it happened. I never was able to get much out of her. She was always too frightened. She'd only sit there, rocking back and forth, muttering something about a Shadow Man."


	7. FNAF: Replacements

Freddy hid in the darkness of one of the hallways and glared angrily from across the room at his performing counterpart. It had been four months since he and his friends had been replaced by the toy animatronics. Not that Freddy had anything against the toys. They were actually quite friendly. But that didn't ebb the hatred he felt at being left in a state of disrepair and thrown into the parts and service room to rot. He was technically breaking protocol by being outside during the day, but he could care less. It's not like the boss would really do anything about it anyway. He was too afraid of being stuffed into a suit. Not that Freddy would do such a thing with customers around. Then again...  
Freddy shook his head clear of such thoughts and glowered at his counterpart a few moments longer before turning and stalking away. He stopped by the kitchen to grab a pizza before returning to the parts and service room. One aspect about being broken down that wasn't too bad was that his state of disrepair didn't effect his human form. But what good is it to be human when you're forced to remain stuck in a room, unable to walk around and enjoy yourself? It wasn't fair!  
He huffed angrily and opened the door to the parts and service room. He cringed a little upon seeing his friends still in their animatronic forms. They were quite painful to look at. Chica's jaw was torn open, revealing two sets of teeth, and she was missing her right hand. Poor Bonnie was missing his entire face, the only remaining feature being two red glowing dots where his eyes had been, and he was missing an arm. Foxy was like himself, being in a somewhat decent state. However, even he looked rough, gaping holes torn throughout his exoskeleton and one of his ears dangling simply from his head. His jaw was broken and hung wide open and his voice box was utterly shot.  
Upon entrance, their heads shot up towards Freddy and they immediately switched into their human forms. Foxy appeared to be in his early twenties, medium length red hair, muscular, tanned skin, and golden eyes with a loose white shirt and slightly tattered brown shorts. Bonnie looked to be around the same age, lilac hair, red eyes, and a lean build with jeans and a fitted t-shirt under a jacket with fur lining. Chica was the youngest of the group, blond hair, petite frame, and chocolate eyes with a yellow dress. Freddy himself, looking only a little older than Foxy, had shaggy brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and a muscular build with a brown suit, black bow tie and dress shoes, and a black top hat.  
Chica picked up on Freddy's recent anger and creased her brow worriedly. “Freddy, is something wrong?” she asked quietly.  
Freddy's frown deepened. Chica had been rather reserved ever since the toys replaced them. He missed her bubbly, happy mood, how she was always the cheerful one in the group. He used to find it annoying sometimes, but now he'd give anything to have his old friend back. He wanted their old lives back.  
Growling darkly, he responded, “Of course something is wrong, Chica. Look at us! We're stuck back here, unable to move about during the day, unable to entertain the children, unable to live! They left us all back here to rot. They replaced us. Everything is wrong.” He huffed and walked into the corner of the room, sinking down to the floor.  
Chica winced at his harshness and Foxy and Bonnie glanced at each other anxiously. After a few moments, Bonnie spoke up and said, “We won't be stuck back here forever, Freddy. Things'll change one day.”  
Foxy piped up, “Aye, cap'n! We'll be entertainin the kiddies befer ye know it!”  
Freddy shook his head numbly and mumbled, “No... only way we'll get out of here is if they scrap us. It's just a matter of time. They don't need us anymore.” His voice cracked slightly. “They don't want us anymore.”  
Chica shook her head vigorously, eyes beginning to water. “No, they wouldn't possibly! W-we were first. T-the children still love us.” Her tears began spilling over. “Even after this long I still see pictures of us, of Foxy in Pirate's Cove. I still hear children talking about how much they miss us.” She broke down into sobs. “They can't get rid of us!”  
Bonnie scooted closer to Chica and wrapped a soothing arm around her shoulder. Shooting Freddy an icy look he murmured, “They won't get rid of us Chica. We'll come back.”  
Freddy snorted and laughed harshly. “You're all fools. Why should they bring us back? As far as they're concerned, we're just piles of junk. All we're good for now is spare parts for the toy animatronics.”  
Bonnie snarled and jumped to his feet. “Why don't you just shut up, Freddy! Unlike you, we actually like to hope a bit. Unlike you, we haven't given up!”  
Foxy stood and got between the two, calmly saying, “Calm down, lads. Thar be no need te be fightin like dis.”  
Bonnie sniffed and turned away, returning to his spot by Chica and Freddy looked away, hiding his face behind his shaggy hair. Foxy sighed heavily and sat down across from Bonnie and Chica.  
The next few hours passed in silence till the restaurant closed, leaving no one inside but the security guard. Usually, they would be the first ones out, but none of them really felt like leaving the parts and service room that night. Unbeknownst to the old crew, the toys took notice of their absence. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie glanced at each other from across the show stage.  
“What do you think they're up to? It's almost one o'clock now. They're never this late to come out, especially not this far into the week.” Toy Bonnie said.  
Toy Freddy sighed and shook his head. “I really don't know, Bon. Something's up with them, I know it. I could feel Freddy staring at me earlier and he seemed pretty upset.”   
Toy Bonnie nodded. After a few moments of silence he mumbled, “I guess they haven't heard the news.”  
Toy Freddy winced a bit. “Yeah, I guess not.” He sighed tiredly and muttered, “I know Mangle didn't mean to... It wasn't her fault that....” He shuddered and said, “I don't blame her for what happened but... I wish things didn't have to end like this.”  
Toy Bonnie whimpered softly but said, “I suppose it's for the best. Besides, it's the boss's call, right? Can't really argue with his decision.”  
“Yeah, you're right.” Toy Freddy hopped off the stage and said, “I'm gonna go tell them the... 'good news.' Tell Toy Chica to come back to the show stage. We'll give the night guard a break tonight.”  
Toy Bonnie nodded and began heading in the opposite direction. “What do you want me to do about Balloon Boy and the Puppet?”  
Toy Freddy shrugged. “B.B. won't actually hurt him and the Puppet just needs the music box wound. I think the guy can handle that.” That said, he began his slow walk to the parts and service room.  
He arrived there sooner than he wanted to. Heaving out a sigh, he tapped lightly on the door before pushing it open. He shifted into his human form which looked nearly identical to Freddy and forced a smile onto his face. “Good evening, friends,” he greeted stiffly.  
The old crew glanced up at him before returning to their blank stares. After a moment, Freddy growled, “What do you want, toy?”  
Toy Freddy winced a little at Freddy's tone and stumbled over his thoughts. Foxy noticed his discomfort and spoke up, “Ye'll 'ave te excuse the cap'n, matey. He's been a bit... outta himself.”  
Toy Freddy nodded and forced the smile back onto his face. “Well, I have some news for you all that I think you will consider good. Due to some... recent events, the owner has concluded that it would be in the company's best interest to scrap us toys and shut down temporarily. During the close, you all will be refurbished and brought back as entertainers.” His smile fell into a saddened frown.  
The originals glanced at each other, unsure of what to say or feel. Obviously, they were thrilled that they would be returning to work. However, they couldn't help the sadness that tugged at their hearts. They all spent their time worrying about being scrapped. Now their fears were happening to the ones who replaced them.  
“I'm sorry,” Bonnie spoke quietly.  
Toy Freddy laughed humorlessly. “Don't be. It's not like you've done anything wrong. Besides, we had some bugs we couldn't fix. I-It's necessary.”  
Freddy got to his feet and approached his counterpart. He stuck out his hand and Toy Freddy hesitantly took it. Freddy smiled softly and said, “It was a pleasure working with you all. You've been very kind to us. And I'm sorry things have to end this way.”  
Toy Freddy nodded slowly. “Thank you. All of you.” He smiled a little and said, “Don't worry about us. It was an honor serving in your place.” He released Freddy's hand and turned to leave. “I wish you all the best in your future endeavors. Goodbye.”  
The next day the restaurant was closed early. Some men came in and carried the toy animatronics off. A while later, some more men came in and carried the originals off to be repaired. When the pizzeria reopened, the originals couldn't have been happier. They were back to doing the job they loved. No longer were they locked away from the world. But they never forgot their counterparts and the joy they brought to the children.


	8. Humanized!FreddyxSuicidal!Reader: Superluv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following story makes use of "Superluv" by Shane Dawson.

I'm running out of time  
I hope that I can save you somehow  
If I, If I had superpowers  
I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine

Freddy performed the songs tensely, eagerly waiting for the day to end. Eager, because he knew that once the day was over, he would get to spend 6 hours with (y/n), the girl he secretly loved. Her (h/c) hair and vibrant (e/c) eyes always held him captivated, and her musical voice could trap any being in a charmed daze. Glancing at the clock, he cheered internally to see that it was nearly closing time.  
As soon as the restaurant closed, he eagerly leaped off the stage and switched to his human form. He heard a soft snicker behind him and glanced back hardheartedly at his band mates.  
“Excited for something, boss?” Bonnie laughed playfully.  
Freddy shot Bonnie an annoyed glare and muttered, “None of your business, bunny boy.”  
Chica giggled softly and said, “Come on, Freddy. We all know you have a crush on (y/n). It's cute, really. You guys would be adorable together.”  
Freddy rolled his eyes but had to fight the blush rising to his cheeks. “Yeah, whatever guys. I'm going to head back to the office. See you later.” That said, he quickly passed down the hallway and entered the office to wait for you.

 

Have no fear, your hero is here  
My super sense is tellin' me that danger is near  
I'm gettin' close to you so I can watch yo' back  
A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack, oh!

But I'm not a superhero  
I'm not that kinda guy  
But I can save you baby, give me a try

After a short time, Freddy heard the front doors open. His face split into a huge grin and he had to keep from jumping up and running to meet you. He heard footsteps approaching the door and listened intently to the light footsteps tapping against the tiled floor. Wait... those weren't light footsteps he heard. They sounded heavier, a thud pounding against the walls. Much to his chagrin, a tall, brunette male entered the doorway. Gasping in surprise, the man stumbled backwards and nearly fell on his bum.   
“W-who are you?!” the man shouted in surprise.  
Freddy stood to his full height and growled, “I could ask you the same thing. Where's (y/n)?”  
The man blinked dumbly for a moment then responded, “The usual night guard? I'm not sure. I don't really know her or anything. I'm Mike Schmiddt, her replacement for the week. From what I heard, she had some sort of freak out and is taking a week off.”  
Freddy stared in utter horror at Mike. “A week? She's going to be gone for a whole week?” He shook his head and cast his eyes downward sadly. Clenching his fist tightly, he mumbled, “Something is wrong. Something is very wrong.” He pushed his way past Mike and quickly made his way down the hallway. Bursting into the main room, he surprised Bonnie and Chica by his determined and somewhat worried demeanor. They watched him curiously as he made his way down the main hallway.   
Passing Pirate's Cove, Foxy poked his head through the curtains curiously upon the sound of familiar footsteps. “Where ye be goin at this hour, cap'n?” he questioned quietly.  
“I'm going to see (y/n). Something's wrong and I'm going to find out what,” he responded quickly, making his way to the door. Without waiting for any sort of response from the red head, he shoved open the doors of the pizzeria and began sprinting down the street. Luckily, he knew where you lived. You had brought him home with you for Christmas as a treat to get away from the lonesomeness of the pizzeria. It was probably the best time he'd ever had in all his life. Every great memory he had involved you, it seemed.

 

Cause I'm runnin' out of time  
I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,  
So I'll fight until you're mine  
And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight

Ooooooooh, if you're in danger  
Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya  
Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of  
Oh oh oh ooh, give you my SuperLuv

Arriving at your apartment, Freddy ran up the stairs and knocked at your door. “Hey (y/n), it's Freddy. Could you open up please?” After standing there in silence, Freddy creased his brow worriedly. Light shone from beneath the door so he knew you were there. Why weren't you answering? Pounding on the door louder, he shouted, “(y/n), please! I know you're in there. Let me in!” Still no answer. Panicking, he twisted the knob furiously, wishing it would magically unlock.   
Suddenly, he heard a thud and something clattering within the room. “(y/n)!” Out of fear and desperation, he slammed his shoulder repeatedly into the door until it gave way. Stumbling into your apartment, he saw the light on in your bathroom and rushed toward it.

 

Been fightin' for your luv for all this time  
What I gotta do to make you mine  
Got no super speed, but I'm runnin' this town  
If you get in my way, I'm a take you down

But I'm not a superhero  
I'm not that kinda guy  
But I can save you baby, give me a try.

Cause I'm runnin' out of time  
I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,  
So I'll fight until you're mine  
And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight

Ooooooooh, if you're in danger  
Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya  
Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of  
Oh oh oh ooh, give you my SuperLuv

 

Crashing into your bathroom, he stared in horror at the sight in front of him. You were collapsed on the bathroom floor, blood pooling around your crumpled body from the deep gashes in your arms. A knife laid discarded on the floor, your blood staining it crimson.   
Rushing to your side, he gathered you into his arms and cradled you in his lap. Biting back tears, he shook you gently. “(y-y/n)? P-please wake up,” he whimpered softly.  
You let out a quiet moan and your head lolled about. After a few moments, your eyes fluttered open slowly and came to focus on Freddy. “F-Freddy?” you spoke weakly. “W-what are you doing here? Y-you're supposed to be at the pizzeria.”  
Freddy forced a tight smile. “I came here for you, (y/n). When your replacement showed up and said you'd be out for a week, I knew that something was wrong. So I came by to see what you were up to.” His voice cracked as he said, “W-why did you do this to yourself? (y/n)...”  
You glanced away shamefully, a saddened look on your face. “I-I'm sorry. It's just... Things have been so hard lately. And no one really cares about me. I mean, I'm not important and it's not like anyone would miss me. So I thought this would be easier.”  
Freddy stared at you in horror. Gently tilting your head toward him, he firmly stated, “I'd miss you. Not just me, but the others too. (y/n), you mean the world to me. You're the funniest, sweetest, most intelligent person I know. And I... I love you, (y/n).”

 

Can't you see  
(That you're my lover)  
We're meant to be  
(You're like no other)  
So come with me and say your mine  
(Don't keep me waiting)

Cause I'm runnin' out of time  
I know what I came to do, and didn't come to lose  
So I'll fight until you're mine  
And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight

Ooooooooh, if you're in danger  
Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya  
Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of  
Oh oh oh ooh

Give you my Superluv [x5]

Your eyes widened in surprise. “Y-you do?” you gasped.  
Freddy nodded, a blush crawling up his neck. “I do, (y/n).”  
You grinned widely, a few joyful tears leaking down your cheeks. “I love you too, Freddy. And thank you.”  
He creased his brow, a confused look on his face. “For what?”  
You smiled warmly and murmured, “For caring.”  
Freddy grinned and gently pulled you into a sitting position. He brushed his lips against yours in a tender kiss, causing both of your faces to heat up and turn a dark shade of red. Pulling away, Freddy said, “Let's get you cleaned up, ok? And (y/n)? Never ever think you need to do this to yourself again. I love you and I always will. And no matter what, I'll be here for you.”

 

And all you really need  
Has been right in front of you this whole time  
And I, I didn't need no super powers  
I saved the world and now you are mine  
Now you're mine


	9. The Birth of Springtrap

Vincent always knew he would die someday. Of course, everyone dies eventually, but he knew the causes would be anything but natural. That's what happens when you kill children and they turn into murderous animatronics who go on a rampage in attempts to kill the night guard, you know?   
As he was finishing up the message for the upcoming guard, his inability to properly keep track of the cameras got the best of them. Seemingly out of nowhere, Freddy popped into the room, screeching loudly in his ear. Vincent leaped up, narrowly dodging the brown bear. Glancing through the window on the right, he saw Chica close on Freddy's heels. He imagined Bonnie was probably closing in too. Snatching up a crowbar, he took a chance and went left. As he guessed, Bonnie was blocking his path of escape. He rose the crowbar and yelled ferociously, raising it in the air and charging the purple rabbit. With expert aim, he nailed the side of Bonnie's neck where some inner wires were exposed, causing the animatronic to temporarily seize up. Of course, Vincent knew it would only last a few seconds. He ducked underneath Bonnie's arm right as Bonnie unlocked and began to turn, continuing the chase. Granted, he forgot to take Foxy into account. The large, red pirate fox stood, looming at the end of the hallway and preparing to charge.   
But Vincent didn't need to make it to the end of the hall. He just needed to make it far enough. Unknown to the animatronics, there was a hidden room they were programmed unable to find. If he could make it inside, he'd be safe till morning.  
Right as Foxy began his deathly sprint, Vincent ducked into the hidden room, slamming the door shut behind him. Panting heavily, he sank down to the floor, beads of sweat pouring down his face. If only that stupid puppet hadn't reanimated the souls of those children he murdered. He was gravely outnumbered and there was no way he would ever be able to escape them. There were at least five of them, possibly more. He wasn't entirely sure anymore. He just wanted to get his paycheck at the end of the week and then he was through. The stress and danger just wasn't worth it anymore.  
Vincent pressed his ear to the door and listened to the restaurant. Usually he could hear the sounds of the animatronics stomping around in search of him, but tonight was silent. He glanced at the sixth inactive animatronic that laid slumped over in the corner of the room he was in. No one else even knew it existed. It used to be an animatronic known as Spring Bonnie but it later came to be known as Springtrap after it seized up and killed some guards many years ago. It was shut down for good but instead of scrapping it, they just stored it in this hidden room. They made it too easy for him to kill those children. Once he found the suit, it was easy to lure the children into the back and kill them. Of course, most employees thought it was Golden Freddy given no one knew this back room existed. Vincent almost felt bad for the guy who was framed for all the murders. Granted, it was his own fault for tampering with the animatronics.   
After about an hour of silence, Vincent began to get nervous. Something wasn't right, he could just feel it. Glancing back over to Springtrap, he contemplated getting in the suit for the rest of the night. Suddenly, he heard child-like moaning coming from the walls, similar to what was heard when Bonnie and Chica were nearby. He jumped up and glanced around the room fearfully. Within seconds, a dark, shadowy figure had appeared within the room. He recognized it as the ghost of the first employee to be crushed by Golden Freddy's suit. He snarled angrily and shouted, “Beat it!” Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie were nothing but nuisances. That's when he noticed the smaller, brighter glows emerging from the walls. The spirits of the children had left the suits! No wonder it was so quiet. They were coming right for him!  
Vincent had to come up with something and fast. Without a second thought, he leaped into Springtrap's suit, hoping the children wouldn't recognize him. Granted, Vincent never took into account the rain that was leaking into the decrepit room right above where the suit was sitting. Mere seconds after he donned the suit, the lever seized and snapped back, allowing the inner metal pieces to slide back into their proper places, crushing him within the suit.  
Vincent gasped in agony, coughing out blood as he was crushed to death. His blood oozed from the seams of the aged suit, making him look worse than the children when he hid them inside the animatronics. He collapsed to his knees, coughing and wheezing before slumping against the wall, his vision going dark. As his life faded, he didn't know what would happen. Would he encounter a bright light? Would there be anything after this life at all? He just didn't know.  
After what felt like an eternity, Vincent opened his eyes once more. Wait… this can't be right. He was still in the back room! The ghosts of the children were gone now. He tried to move but he felt heavy, as if everything had been asleep for a long time. Forcing himself to look down, he went cold with horror. He was still in the suit. He tried to call out for help, but the only sound that came out was the crackle of a shot voice box.   
Suddenly, Shadow Freddy reappeared in front of him. He seemed to be smirking, but Vincent wasn't entirely sure. Then he spoke. “I imagine you're confused, right? Probably even a little scared. Well, allow me to sum things up for you. You remember all those children you murdered and stuffed into the animatronics, how you trapped their souls here and doomed them to wander here for eternity? Of course you do. Well, consider this your punishment. Enjoy eternity being trapped back here, alone and forgotten. No one will miss you anyway.” With that, he disappeared, leaving an eerie silence.  
Vincent would cry if he could. He tried to move, if only a little, but he couldn't control the suit at all. It was just so heavy and he felt so weak. Eventually, he gave up and accepted his fate. He was stuck here now, one of those blasted animatronics, a decrepit suit no one even remembered. Now, he was Springtrap.


	10. Sunny Hills Asylum

It was no mystery that some bad stuff went down at Sunny Hills Asylum. It didn't take a genius to figure out the patients were abused and used for experiments. Very few who were admitted were ever seen from again. Most patients didn't even receive visiting hours. Even those who were patients went missing around the premises. I guess you could say they didn't want their dirty little secrets leaking out. As if the public couldn't figure out how unsanitary everything was, how patients went without meals, how their mental stability actually decrease after being admitted. Very few reports came back but the hospital denied every news article and eventually, the reporters would be admitted themselves for reasons such as “extreme denial” and “delirium.”   
After a while, people stopped trying to reveal the truth. It took almost a century for the place to get shut down. By the time Sunny Hills did get shut down, thousands of people had died, many without any sort of proper burial place, and the few who remained were in such poor health that they either died shortly after being released or they were so insane that they simply got admitted to another hospital.  
After the place closed, piratically no one was willing to enter the place. The few who did told stories of haunting voices, slamming doors, creaking and scratching sounds coming from within the walls, gurneys that seemed to move on their own, and some even spoke of seeing pale figures watching them from the shadows. At first, most people just dismissed it all as crock, but as more people reported the same sort of experiences, more and more people began to believe it all. It didn't take long for locals to learn to stay far away from the dreaded hell hole. But of course, not everyone listens as they should.  
About a decade after Sunny Hills was shut down, a team a paranormal researchers caught wind of the rumors and decided to investigate themselves. Despite multiple warnings from the locals, some even begging them to turn back if they valued their lives, the pressed on and soon arrived at the asylum. The team consisted of two women, both mediums, named Emilia and Abby. With them were two men, the tech members of the crew, named Chris and Alex.  
As the crew arrived on sight, Chris, who was driving, released a low whistle and commented, “This is definitely the place. Certainly creepy enough.” Glancing in the mirror, he added, “Don't you girls think?”   
Abby nodded slowly and Emilia said, “There's no doubt this is the place. I'm getting dark vibes already and we haven't even stepped foot on the grounds.”  
“A-are you sure this is a good idea? I-I think the locals may be right. I don't feel safe here…,” Abby commented fearfully.   
“Oh, relax, Abby!” Alex spoke. “You're just wigging out like you always do. Nothing bad has ever happened before and nothing bad is going to happen now. So take a chill pill.”  
Emilia scowled at the back of Alex's head. “Is that really necessary? Being an ass isn't exactly called for, you know. And it wouldn't be difficult to to replace you.”  
Alex pouted and whined, “Man, you guys are harsh. Take a joke, would ya?”  
Emilia scoffed but remained quiet. Chris parked the camera and they all silently got out of the van and began unloading everything. Alex and Chris began unloading all the cameras, sound equipment, and flashlights while Emilia and Abby explored the immediate grounds.  
“There's definitely a lot of dark spirits around here,” Emilia commented.   
Abby nodded. “And there's a lot of ground to cover. Do you think we can do it all in one day?”  
“I don't know,” replied Emilia. “But if not, we'll just stay the night in one of the buildings. After all, we have enough supplies to last us a couple of days.”  
Abby shivered and mumbled, “I certainly hope it doesn't come down to that.”  
Within a short time, the crew was prepared and entered the hospital. As expected, they entered a generic reception area. “Hmm, not so bad here,” Emilia muttered.   
“I'm not picking anything up yet,” Chris commented.   
“This area is clear,” Abby added.  
“What area should we check out first?” asked Alex.  
“Let's see what's on this floor and just make our way up,” said Emilia.  
Abby nodded and said, “That sounds like a good plan. Though… I think it gets worse the higher we go.”  
“It's not the first time we've done this,” Emilia commented. “I'm sure we'll be just fine.”  
As the team explored the first level, Abby visibly became more and more uneasy. She would jump in terror at the slightest sounds. While Emilia could tell the aura of the building was steadily getting darker and darker and some odd creaks and sounds made themselves known, even she thought Abby was blowing the situation way out of proportion.  
“Abby, you really need to calm down. If you can't handle this, then go wait in the van or something,” Emilia said, getting more frustrated by the minute.  
“N-no, I-I'm fine,” Abby stuttered, doing her best to calm herself. Taking a few deep breaths, she steadied herself and nodded, signaling to keep going.  
They finished covering the bottom floor and made their way upstairs to the second floor. When they entered the next ward, Abby gasped and had to lean against the wall to keep from collapsing. Normally Emilia would have helped her up, but she was in too much horror to notice. The aura in this area was practically black with evil. It was as if the very air around her was sucking away all of her energy. But it wasn't just the aura that caught her attention. In the darkness, she thought she saw something in the shadows, some being of sorts. Without taking her eyes off it, she nudged Chris and pointed at the thing. Chris got the hint and aimed the camera in the direction she was pointing. Taking a chance, Emilia tore her eyes away to see if it appeared on camera. But when she looked at the screen, nothing was there.  
How odd. Usually spirits showed up on video. Why wasn't this one? Or maybe she was just seeing things. When she looked back up, she shrieked in terror and fell backwards, the melted face of a man staring mere inches from her face. Taking some deep breaths, she looked back up and saw it was gone.  
Chris rushed to her side and knelt down beside her. “Oh God, are you ok?!”  
“Y-yeah. I-I'm fine,” Emilia said, hauling herself back up to her feet. Remembering Abby, she glanced over and saw her staring into the darkness. “Abby?” She didn't respond. “Abby, what do you see?”  
She slowly turned toward them, not saying a word. When she faced them, they saw her face was contorted, a silent scream present on her face, her jaw dislocated, mouth hanging open unnaturally wide. Emilia gasped in horror but was even more horrified when she looked in Alex's camera. The being in front of them may have physically looked like Abby, but when looking through the camera, there stood a tall, black creature that appeared charred, bits of skin flaking off around the joints.  
Alex leaned over to Emilia and whispered, “What the hell are we supposed to do?!”  
Emilia stood baffled and responded, “I-I don't know! I've never encountered anything like this before. I'm afraid that if we look away, it'll attack us.”  
As soon as she said that, Abby's body flew up into the air, hitting the ceiling and causing bits of concrete to rain from the ceiling as Abby's body crashed to the ground, limp. Emilia cried out and rushed over to her friend. Gently turning her body over, she saw Abby's face had been crushed in a few places, particularly her nose and parts of her already dislocated jaw, and there was a bit of blood beginning to drip from the back of her head. “Oh, Abby. Please, please be ok!”  
Suddenly, Chris shouted, “Emilia, get away from there!” As Emilia turned back, she found herself staring dead into Abby's eyes, no longer full of a gentle, caring nature but possessed by malice. Before she could move, Abby had taken Emilia by the throat and began choking her. Without a thought, Chris and Alex dropped their equipment to rush over and try to pull Abby off of Emilia. But neither of them had thought to look in the cameras beforehand. Not that it would have helped them anyway. Unbeknownst to the four, they were surrounded and cornered by the spirits of the dead patients.  
Within moments, they were consumed by the evil spirits, the malicious beings taking over their bodies and causing the team to rip away their own flesh. Using rusted medical equipment, loose bricks, and any other object in the vicinity, the crew began bashing in their own heads, cutting their wrists and throats, tearing out their own eyes, and otherwise mutilating themselves. They were long dead once the spirits finally released their bodies and left them to rot.  
No one ever entered the building to find if any of the crew members were still alive. The locals knew better than to go near the hospital. A few teenagers from neighboring towns sometimes take dares and enter one of the buildings, but none of them ever come back. So if you're smart, you'll stay far away from Sunny Hills. Once you go in, you never come out again.


	11. Cellophane: A Foxy Song Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I updated in this compilation, huh? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.

"Look at me I’m such a basket case  
Delivered to you wrapped in cellophane  
Waiting on your doorstep, every day  
Delivery, a basket filled with pain  
Patience is your virtue, saint o’ mine  
I’d have fallen through the cracks without your love tonight  
I’m your groundhog, and I'm skating on thin ice  
But you see me at your feet and carry me inside"

Ever since the Bite of ’87, it’s safe to say I’ve been, well, alone. Not only do I not get to entertain anymore, but the others don’t even visit me like they used to. They say that they believe me when I tell them it was an accident, but when I look into their eyes, I know they don’t really mean it. The humans look at me with fear and the others look at me with disappointment. That was 28 years ago. Funny how the past can cling to people for so long.  
I’ve started to believe I would be alone, hated, a monster for the rest of my days, doomed to rot in Pirate’s Cove till my servos finally locked up for good. But then I met her. I met (y/n), beautiful, sweet, caring (y/n). When she was first hired as a waitress, I thought she would be just like the other employees, that she would shy away from me in fear. But she didn’t. The first day on the job, right before she was supposed to leave, she snuck into the cove. I was shut off at the time, no longer able to operate during the day. But though she didn’t know it, I was still able to see her and hear everything she said to me. “Hi, Foxy,” she spoke, voice barely above a whisper yet full of kindness. “My name is (y/n). You probably don’t remember me, but I used to come here a lot when I was a kid. Honestly, you were always my favorite. I was so sad when you went out of order though. But I’m going to clean you up, ok? Even if they never bring you back, I think you at least deserve to be in somewhat good condition.” That said, she pulled out a cloth and began wiping away the dirt and grime that had matted my fur for years. Sadly, she wasn’t able to stay long. “I have to go now, Foxy,” she whispered, glancing back at the curtains. “I’m not supposed to be here and I could get in big trouble if I risk staying for too long. But I’ll come back, I promise.” And she kept her promise. She came back practically every day. And at the end of every shift, I would wait anxiously for her arrival. 

"Eh eh eh eh  
Eh eh eh eh  
Oh, can't you see I’m wrapped in cellophane?  
Watch the blood pump through my veins  
Electricity floods my brain  
Can’t hide the pain  
Can’t hide the pain  
When you’re wrapped in cellophane"

(Y/n) was an intelligent girl. After a few visits, that intelligence began to worry me. Whenever I managed to kill a night guard, I would get blood a mucus coated on my fur. While my fur was a reddish brown color and the blood tended to blend in, it certainly had a stiff texture once it dried, not to mention the stench and the blood that dried on my broken jaw and teeth. She began to suspect my nightly activities and would chide me at times. “I know you’re hurting, Foxy. It’s sad what happened to you. And it’s awful what happened to that little child inside you. But you need to stop killing the night guards. It doesn’t solve anything, you know. Those are all innocent people with lives and families who care about them. Just because you were taken from your life doesn’t give you the right to take it away from others.” I knew she was right. And I wanted to listen to her. But it hurt so much being alone. And I’d been killing night guards with the others for so long that it had become a habit. But I tried to stop, for her. It wasn’t easy, but it was a start.

"Look at me I’m such a basket case  
While I fall apart, you'll hide all my pills again  
And all the things I need to hear you say  
You’ll watch as all my thoughts get right back on the train"

With the passage of time, I slowly started to get better. And (y/n) could tell. I no longer had blood matted in my fur every week and the stench had started to dissipate, though it was still faintly present. That gave her the chance to finish cleaning my fur and to move on to the rest again. One day after her shift, she came to the cove with a small tool kit tucked away if her apron. She pulled out a screw driver and set to work on my jaw. By the time she left, for the first time in years, it was realigned and in working order. It no longer hung open, automatically terrifying anyone who saw it.   
The others tried to convince me to return to killing. They told me to forget this weak, simple human. But I didn’t listen. In a way, I think I loved (y/n). She was the first person, living or animatronic, to show me any sort of kindness since the accident. And for that, I appreciated her above everything else.

"Eh eh eh eh  
Eh eh eh eh  
Oh, can't you see I’m wrapped in cellophane?  
Watch the blood pump through my veins  
Electricity floods my brain  
Can’t hide the pain  
Can’t hide the pain  
When you’re wrapped in cellophane"

Our cycle continued for some time. After a few months, I looked almost like my old self. I still had holes in my exoskeleton and certain parts were in bad shape, desperately needing to be replaced, but my fur was clean, my jaw was fixed, and my working bits were shined and oiled up. I still experienced some sadness, but it was nothing like before. I hadn’t killed a guard in a long time. The others came to hate me, I think, but I didn’t need them anymore. I had (y/n). But unfortunately, like all happy stories, mine had to come to an end.

"Oh  
Can't you see I’m wrapped in cellophane?  
Watch the blood pump through my veins  
Electricity floods my brain  
Can’t hide the pain  
Can’t hide the pain  
When you’re wrapped in cellophane"

I was sitting in my cove one afternoon, waiting for (y/n) to appear once her shift was over. However, she never came that day. I shrugged it off, figuring she just had something important to get to, but I still felt a twinge of worry. When it happened again the next day, I felt a mixture of emotions: anger, fear, sadness, loneliness…. Where was my sweet (y/n)? That night, I positioned myself behind the curtains so that I could see outside during the day. The next day, (y/n) never came in to work. I began to panic. I wanted to cry, but my parts wouldn’t allow me to.   
When night fell, I anxiously approached Freddy. Working on the main stage during the day where he could see everything, I figured he had to have some idea what happened to my dear (y/n). I approached him and asked if he knew anything about why she hadn’t been showing up. “Didn’t you hear, Foxy? (Y/n) was fired a few days ago. But in prison, actually.” My heart sank and I gasped in shock and pain. I pleaded for a reason, thinking it had to be some sort of mistake. I saw a hint of a smirk tweak Freddy’s lips and I wanted so much to rip him apart. “You know the rules, Foxy. Employees aren’t allowed to tamper with the animatronics.”  
I screeched in agony and sprinted back to my cove, hiding myself behind the curtains. My (y/n), my poor, sweet, beautiful (y/n). She’d gotten in trouble for being kind to me. I whimpered softly in the darkness and curled up on the dusty floor. I felt like I was suffocating, almost as if I was wrapped in cellophane. I could never forgive myself now. I’d managed to land the one person who really cared about me in prison. I deserved to rot here in Pirate’s Cove. So that’s exactly what I did.


	12. A Better Story

Police sirens blared outside of the home as I stood in silent awe over the four dead bodies. The corpses had once been Sandy, Lee, Morgan, and Nanny before I brutally hacked them to pieces with the hatchet I found in my dad's garage. Oddly enough, bodies don't just drop dead when you slice them like they do in the movies. Sandy and Lee didn't put up much of a fight because they were too drunk to hardly register what was happening. Morgan was too much of a fat ass to really do any damage. Nanny though, old as the batty fool was, actually put up a decent fight. She almost made it to the phone, but I managed to get her down after a blow to the head.  
Surprisingly, the one who ratted me out was my boyfriend, David, who was present while I hacked his family to pieces. I did this mostly for him, after all. I thought he might be happy, even thankful. After all, he was always talking about how much he hated them. But apparently, my actions were unappreciated. He grabbed the phone Nanny had tried to use and called the cops while I finished slicing away at his family. I could tell that he wanted to intervene, but he had always said that he'd never fight a girl who was coming at him with a knife. I suppose a hatchet is close enough.  
Once he finished speaking with the police, he dropped the phone and ran for it. I contemplated going after him and killing him too, but I decided against it. The cops would have caught me regardless and that would have been just another death to answer to. And besides, if he was just going to be a little bitch about everything, it would be more suitable for him to remember everything he had seen for the rest of his life.  
So now, here I stood alone with four corpses cut to pieces beneath my feet. I didn't realize until now how much blood there was. It clung to my body and clothes, staining most of me a dark red. It was also all over the walls and furniture, ranging from beautiful streaks to random clusters of droplets. Where the bodies lied, it formed large pools around the hunks of flesh. I watched in fascination as the blood continued to ooze from the wounds the hatchet created.  
I set the hatchet down on the couch and settled myself into a sitting position in the center of my work of art. I could hear the police outside, their guns drawn in preparation to open fire if necessary. I imagined the inhabitants of the neighborhood were leaning out their front doors, debating whether it was safe or sane enough to actually step onto the street for a better view.  
I sat in silence as the door caved in from force and officers rushed in, circling me. I stifled my laughter when some of the younger, more inexperienced ones gagged, nearly vomiting at the near sight of death. I slowly got to me feet, pretending to dust myself off. One officer yelled at me to get back down and they all visible tensed. I smiled sweetly at him and winked before lunging for my hatchet, preparing to swing it back around. My body had already tensed in preparation before I heard the wave of bullets fire.  
I collapsed onto the floor, my blood mingling with those I'd killed and my vision fading into darkness. I sighed contentedly with my fate. I probably could have landed an insanity plea. But this made for a better story.


End file.
